


sha sha, sha doo

by Lake (beyond_belief)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Donuts, Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Lake
Summary: Sunday morning donuts with your alien-symbiote-bro.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	sha sha, sha doo

**Author's Note:**

> (title stolen from Ben Kweller's [How it Should Be (Sha Sha)](https://genius.com/Ben-kweller-how-it-should-be-sha-sha-lyrics))

**Eddie, what are these?** Venom booms in Eddie's head, too loud for a Sunday morning.

"Turn it down a little, V," he mumbles. He pretends to adjust the useless earbud he's got in so it looks like he's on a call, and not just talking to a voice in his head.

**What are these things in the case?** The symbiote makes Eddie take a deep breath. **I smell... chocolate! Sugar. Other sweet things that we know humans enjoy.**

"They're donuts." Eddie takes a number from the bakery's little dispenser, then hangs back a bit to wait. "Like, little cakes." Does Venom even know what cake is? He's probably figured it out from Eddie's memories. "You'd think it should be a dessert, but humans eat them for breakfast a lot. Figure out what kinds you want to try - I see a bunch with chocolate."

Venom's excitement rushes through them both, and Eddie grins to himself. **Can we get all the ones with chocolate?**

"Sure, why not." A big box of donuts for Eddie and his gooey alien body-mate. 

The counter person calls their number. Eddie gets at least one of everything. He's got a steady paycheck now, and his mailbox is finally no longer full of overdue notices; he can afford a couple dozen donuts. Venom is nearly buzzing with anticipation as they go through the checkout, thin tendrils slipping out from under the cuffs of Eddie's sweatshirt to reach for the box. "Don't think I don't see you," Eddie hisses under his breath, and the tendrils wrap around his wrists to hang out with his bracelets again.

**Are we eating these donuts right now or are you making us WAIT until we're back at the apartment?** Venom doesn't yell it exactly, but he does give every word a heavy dose of implied _LET ME EAT DONUTS EDDIE_. 

"I'm not hunching over a huge box of donuts like a crazy person," Eddie replies. "If - _if_ \- there's a nice secluded spot in the park, we can enjoy our donuts outside."

Venom feels placated by this answer, and doesn't interrogate Eddie any further. He does try to reach for the box again, so Eddie gives up and lets him help carry it. It's not like anyone will really notice the thin tendrils. He feels Venom's sometimes-blobby little head rub happily against the back of his neck, hidden by the bunched-up hood of the sweatshirt. "Yeah, yeah, we better eat all of these after what they cost."

**We will eat them,** Venom answers confidently.

There's a somewhat sunny patch of park with no other humans around. Eddie sits down cross-legged by the tree, where he can see if anyone else starts to get too close and a manifested Venom can blend in to their surroundings better, and flips open the box. "Have at it, man."

**You pick first, Eddie. You exchanged the paper money for them.** Venom is still figuring out, and complaining about, capitalism. He's stopped trying to argue every time Eddie says they can't just take something, at least. Unless it's the wallets of the bad guys Venom's just eaten - Eddie figures Venom's earned that cash.

"Gee, thanks." Eddie looks at the neat rows and selects the glazed twist. "I liked this one best when I was a kid." 

He takes a large, satisfying, bite and watches Venom hover over the box, tendrils rippling as the symbiote decides what to eat first. **Is this one chocolate with more chocolate?** Venom asks, tendrils paused at the chocolate cake with chocolate glaze, and sprinkles. 

"Yeah, and I think you'll like the sprinkles."

Venom picks it up carefully. Eddie takes another bite of his twist and watches Venom guide the entire donut into his mouth full of very sharp teeth. "They're good when they're fresh, huh?" Eddie asks.

**Delicious! We must have another.**

His enthusiasm is infectious. Eddie's got to admit he enjoys watching Venom discover all the small delights of the world - which for an alien who's always hungry, are often food, but Venom's also been thrilled at driving across the Golden Gate Bridge, the giraffes at the Zoo, and the otters at the Aquarium. So thrilled that he hadn't even asked Eddie if they could eat the otters until several hours after they'd left. 

Sometimes it was like watching a child discover the world. A child with no morals who enjoyed eating the internal organs of criminals. Last week they'd tracked down a rapist who'd been targeting local college students. Eddie wonders if it says something about his own state of mind that he'd just let Venom have at the guy. 

"Still not sure how I feel about us being the fucking judge, jury, and executioner," he said to Venom afterward.

**It's not better that I eat the bad ones?**

"If you're going to eat anyone, it's best to eat the scumbags, for sure. And I like to think I'm a good judge of character, you know? We should just do our best to determine for sure that someone's capital-E Evil before you eat them, is all." He paused. "This guy, though, I feel pretty all right about. Fuckin' rapist got what was coming to him. You want to go home and watch a movie?"

They watched the original _Ghostbusters_. Eddie had seen in a dozen times, but watching Venom watch it was a whole new experience. The symbiote wound excitedly around Eddie, his huge eyes fixed on the screen, eating popcorn by the hand-shaped protrusion-full. 

"Do you actually think it's funny, or can you just tell that I think it's funny?" he asked, as Slimer wreaked havoc in the hotel's ballroom. 

**It is greatly amusing, all this destruction in trying to catch the ghost-blob! Are there more movies like this? I am enjoying your planet's entertainment offerings very much.**

Eddie grabbed his own handful of popcorn. "Oh, there's plenty we can watch," he reassured, and felt Venom's thrill. 

Eddie finishes his twist and surveys what's left in the box; the chocolate ones he'll leave for Venom to finish off. There's a jelly, and he hasn't had one of those in years, so he picks it up. "V, you want to try this?" he asks, after he's taken a bite and the gooey raspberry center is revealed.

Venom looks skeptical, or at least what Eddie is mostly sure passes for skeptical on the manifested face of a Klyntar. **Are you attempting to trick me?**

"No, dude," Eddie laughs. He strokes Venom's slick-soft head with his free hand. "It's jelly, like I put on toast sometimes. Just way sweeter."

Carefully, he rips the donut in half, managing to only drip the unnaturally bright pink-red jelly into his own palms. Venom licks it off for him. Yet another thing that used to be weird, and should still be weird, but instead Eddie has accepted it as a normal part of life with an alien that can go from looking like it's borrowing a Xenomorph's head - in a scary way - to looking like a blobby oil slick, in about four seconds. Sometimes he's the more in-between black tennis ball with eyes style, like now. 

**Yes very sweet, we will try this particular donut,** Venom announces. Tendrils pluck his half gently from Eddie's hand.

Eddie settles back against the tree and watches the small outlines of people further away. **Do you need to work today?** Venom asks, resting his head against Eddie's shoulder for a moment.

"Nope, today can be just you and me hanging out, buddy." 

**The man we followed last night, he was a bad guy for certain?**

"Yeah, I think so." Eddie's been following a lead; business partners of a city councilman said to be involved in a trafficking ring. Explaining what that is, and why it's bad, is a conversation he never wants to have with Venom again. He'd let Venom look through his own memories of previous news stories to understand further. **Human beings are very concerned about how other human beings are treated,** Venom said, almost softly for him, when he'd finished looking. 

"Some are. And some fuckers aren't, which tends to bring them into strong conflict with the people who do care."

Venom had been quiet for much longer than he usually was. Then he said, **You do not like to see strong prey upon the weak. Especially those who are weak through no fault of their own. Therefore, _we_ don't like to see the strong prey upon the weak.**

Eddie grinned at the symbiote's small manifestation and ran a hand over his smooth surface. "I think you're getting it, man," he said.

**You should have another donut, Eddie,** Venom is saying now. **I will share my chocolate ones.**

A tendril holds up a fried ring piled high with chocolate frosting and chocolate whipped cream. "Oh, V," Eddie sighs, because he can very clearly see the sugar crash looming in his future, but he also doesn't mind it when Venom insists he eat something (as long as it's suitable for humans) and holds it up for him. Likes it, even. 

The expression on the symbiote's face is definitely a smirk.

Eddie takes a bite, careful not to let Venom bump whipped cream all over his nose. It's almost _too_ delicious, at least three different chocolate-based flavors dissolving in his mouth. He licks frosting from his lips, a buzz in his veins making him aware that Venom is enjoying it because he, Eddie, is enjoying it. Then he says,"I paid for the donuts, so they're technically all mine."

The whipped cream smeared all down his cheek is worth it.


End file.
